


[podfic] The Extraordinary Footnotes of Grimm Burkhardt

by putputters, selim_nagisokrov



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputters/pseuds/putputters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Grimm-Kink. Tyler Barns has come to Portland to meet the new Grimm. Checking the work of his 'brother in arms', he discovers a few secrets that were better as secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Extraordinary Footnotes of Grimm Burkhardt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selim_nagisokrov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/gifts).



> Hihi, I remember reading this and laughing my arse off at the comments in Nick's Grimm book. One of the best (the only one I know actually) Nick/Monroe fics where they aren't actually present lol.
> 
> Recorded this same day as the previous podfic.
> 
> Thank you to Selim for writing this funny story (and I'm so sorry for butchering your name)!

Original story by selim_nagiskrov  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/629244

Mp3  
http://www.mediafire.com/?mo6ajvr7hlf3cox


End file.
